


Just a Bit of Company

by Yoshiepic



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Mistletoe, Yogscast Secret Santa, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiepic/pseuds/Yoshiepic
Summary: Ridge and Xephos find themselves under the mistletoe at the Jaffa Factory Christmas Party. Neither of them are really complaining.
Relationships: Ridgedog/Xephos, Ridgephos, Xephos/Ridgedog
Kudos: 7





	Just a Bit of Company

Time had flown by quickly and before anyone knew it, it was Christmas time. Lights were hung up on everyone’s base, trees were decorated with shining garland and fragile ornaments, and mistletoe had been set out to catch unsuspecting people. The whole land was lit up in white lights and colour and the mood was quite cheerful. Time had snuck up on everyone so most of the decorations were haphazardly thrown up and are somehow not falling down. It wasn’t the best job done, but it brought everyone together and that’s all that mattered during the holidays. 

Everyone’s communicators had been dinging all day long as messages were sent back and forth in the main chat. Plans were being made to have a party on Christmas Eve at the Jaffa Factory. Lalna had perfected his latest custom brew and was planning on bringing his best drinks. Honeydew spent hours decorating the factory with only minor help from a slightly annoyed Xephos, who has no idea there was a party planned until five minutes prior. Everyone was rushing around to make sure everything was finished in time to relax and have fun; everyone but Ridge.

Things had been tense over the year between the demigod and the other inhabitants of Tekkitopia. Ridge had been focusing on his magic over anything else and had practically shoved everyone to the background. So when his communicator kept dinging and dinging, the demigod responded by throwing it outside into the snow. Ridge knew the holidays were meant to be a time to put aside differences and bitterness to spend time with friends, but there was so much that still had to be done and he would never be done in time. Besides, the demigod had thought to himself many times that day, no one would want him there anyway. That was the thought that kept him from even thinking about going to the party. No one had made the effort to invite him like the others, so he never bothered to consider. At least, he thought no one had made the effort. With his communicator slowly freezing in the snow outside, he never heard the ding of a pm from Xephos.

~~~~~

The days past by quickly and the night of Christmas Eve arrived. Gifts were being set beneath the tree in the factory and drinks and food were being set out on tables. Honeydew was excited for the party since it would be the first time in almost two years that everyone would be together! The dwarf looked around for his friend, but Xephos was nowhere to be seen. He shrugged it off as last-minute preparations and returned to setting out the tables.

Xephos found himself eyeing the map in his hand, trying to remember where he was going. All the snow on the ground changed how everything looked around him. Soon enough, though, he found himself on the right track, and headed towards Ridge’s base. Xephos has been sending message after message the past several days. He had grown very concerned about the demigod. Why wouldn’t he respond? Ridge almost always responds to Xephos’s messages! The worry had been building up in him and he finally decided to pay a visit to make sure he was okay.

~~~~~

Ridge was still at his base, flying from level to level gathering supplies needed for a spell he was working on. He had retrieved his communicator from the snow the day prior, but enough had melted and damaged the device. Ridge had no clue how the things were made and decided to toss it aside to have Lalna fix one day. As the days had passed, Ridge felt himself feeling lonelier and lonelier. He knew all the other yogs would be laughing and having fun at the Christmas party while he sat alone in his base. He had never really celebrated the holidays before and it was looking like this year would be the same. That is until he heard a knock at his door. Having been lost in thought, Ridge snaps back to attention and flies to his front door. He expected it to be Kirin trying to bribe items off of him again or even one of the Hats trying to cause some trouble, but instead he was greeted with the sight of a shivering Xephos.

“Xeph? What are you doing here?” Ridge asked, ushering for the cold spaceman to step into his base. “Shouldn’t you be down at the factory for the party?”

Xephos quickly stepped into the warm room before looking over at Ridge to make sure he was safe.

“I needed to make sure you were safe, Ridge. I’ve been trying to message you for days! You haven’t responded to anything. I was beginning to worry that something had happened to you.” The spaceman frantically gestured at his communicator and then at Ridge.

Ridge was shocked that Xephos had been trying to get in contact with him, but the demigod couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Ridge walked into the room next to him and grabbed his broken communicator and handed it to Xephos.

“I uh, got frustrated and threw it into the snow outside.” He laughed at the dumb action he had done several days ago. “It’s pretty much ruined.”

Xephos pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“Bloody hell Ridge you could have given me a heads up at least! I’ve been worried sick about you all week!”

“Sorry sorry I know it was du- wait, you were worried about me?”

“Of course I was! I care about you deeply, dummy!” Xephos exclaims. 

“Oh.” Ridge was dumbfounded, to say the least. He and Xephos were very close but he never expected the spaceman to care about him so much. It made him feel warm inside to know someone cared about him so much.

“So...” Xephos began, holding his arm out. “Would you be interested in going to the Christmas party with me tonight? I hate that you are alone on the holidays. And besides... I’d love to spend some more time with you Ridge.”

“Yeah. I’d love that.” Ridge gave the spaceman one of his big goofy smiles and takes his arm in his own.

~~~~~

Down at the Jaffa factory there was music playing from a karaoke machine and Lalna and Honeydew were singing a duet. The few that were watching were trying their hardest not to burst into laughter with every voice crack and off-key note that was sang. Nano and the other girls were drinking punch by the drinks table while talking about all the silly things the boys constantly do. Everyone was having a great time just being able to talk and hang out with friends like the old days without the threat of another war looming above their heads. 

A few minutes after Lalna and Honeydew’s wonderful duet, the doors to the factory opened and Xephos and Ridge stepped into the doorway, laughing away at their conversation. Everyone turned to stare at the duo. A few people grinned while others covered their mouths to hide their laughter.

“Why is everyone staring at us?” Xephos asked confused, glancing around the crowd of his friends watching him and Ridge.

Honeydew quickly pointed up above the two. Xephos looked above his head to find a specially placed mistletoe hanging from the doorway. The flustered look on the spaceman’s face made the group of friends giggle even more. Just as Xephos was about to give a witty comment to the group in response, Ridge grabbed the spaceman and pulled him in for a kiss. Cheering erupted from the group of friends and Honeydew couldn’t help but squeal in excitement. Ridge pulled away a few seconds later, giving Xephos a warm smile. He stared at Ridge, flustered and happy, before pulling the demigod in for another kiss. The only thought that ran through the duo’s heads were how happy they were to be in each other’s company.


End file.
